


This is real

by pepethehobbit



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jens is drunk, Lucas takes care of him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepethehobbit/pseuds/pepethehobbit
Summary: Jens doesn’t know what to do with it. That’s why he is currently working on getting as drunk as he has never been. Because he can’t deal with meeting Lucas' eyes across the room one more time just for him to treat Jens as if he was a total stranger. The party Robbe dragged him to, promising that Lucas wouldn’t be there (so much for that), is in full motion. Even though it is pretty crowded, Jens is somehow always able to find Lucas in a matter of seconds. And every time Lucas meets his eyes but his gaze going right through Jens as if he wasn’t even there Jens takes a sip of whatever alcoholic beverage is currently in his hand.Lucas broke up with his boyfriend and ignores Jens for two weeks and Jens may get a little too drunk because of it.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	This is real

**Author's Note:**

> Since my last AU, a version of this idea has been stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out so I decided to write it. 
> 
> Also fair warning: Jens drinks pretty heavyly in this one. But he is always safe and nothing happens while he is drunk.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Jens doesn’t know what to do with it. He isn’t capable of handling this right now. Normally he is pretty good at it, had at least a year of practice. A year in which Robbe had encouraged him to just tell Lucas. But how could he when they’ve been friends for at least three years and Lucas had been in a relationship for the most part of them. The last fact had made it easier for Jens to keep his revelation to himself. But now Lucas had broken up with his long time boyfriend for reasons still unknown to Jens, because Lucas is ignoring him. And Jens hates it. 

Because even though he didn’t get the attention from Lucas he really craved, not getting his attention at all is even worse. And not something that he had to deal with since they met at university orientation week three years ago. The immediate pull that Jens felt with Lucas formed into the most uncomplicated, easiest and comfortable friendship Jens has ever had, except for Robbe maybe. And since then Jens never had to know what it would be like to be ignored by Lucas or what it would be like for their eyes to meet and Lucas looking away immediately before Jens could even try to read the emotions in them. 

So yeah, he doesn’t know what to do with it. That’s why he is currently working on getting as drunk as he has never been. Because he can’t deal with meeting Lucas eyes across the room one more time just for him to treat Jens as if he was a total stranger. The party Robbe dragged him to, promising that Lucas wouldn’t be there (so much for that), is in full motion. Everybody has been there for enough time to just let loose and dance around and play drinking games. Even though it is pretty crowded, Jens is somehow always able to find Lucas in a matter of seconds. And every time Lucas meets his eyes but his gaze is going right through Jens as if he wasn’t even there Jens takes a sip of whatever alcoholic beverage is currently in his hand. It’s like his own personal and pathetic drinking game. 

Two weeks ago Robbe and Sander had come up to Jens wanting the gossip about the breakup of Lucas and his boyfriend. Two weeks since Jens had to explain to a disbelieving Robbe that he didn’t know anything about them breaking up. Two weeks since Jens shoot Lucas a message asking him if it is true and that he is there for him should he want to talk or to just get pissed. Two weeks since Jens heart beat a little bit faster in hopes of maybe finally having a chance, ignoring the sting of disappointment from having to hear about the break up from Robbe. Two weeks of radio silence from Lucas. 

And now he is here, in a corner of the living room across from Jens with Kes and Jayden, apparently on a visit from Utrecht. He is here laughing and dancing with them as if he is having the time of his life, looking like the blue-eyed, freckled, gorgeous angel that he is. His dirty blond curls falling perfectly into his face, like they always seem to do, the loose blouse exposing bit of his collarbone and Jens takes another sip of his vodka something. 

Robbe abandoned him a while ago in favor of making out with Sander and Aaron and Moyo are currently in the dancing masses with Noor and Amber. There is no one who can stop him from going into the kitchen to get another drink or maybe even the whole bottle. Jens has a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he really shouldn’t. But then he can’t help himself and chances another glance at Lucas. This time Lucas actually holds his gaze and Jens can read the worried expression even across the distance. 

He turns around and goes to the kitchen ready for another drink. Lucas has no business being worried about him. He hasn’t been interested in how Jens feels for over two weeks, why does he care now. Jens opens the fridge to get another beer, turns around and collides with a body, resulting in the beer smashed on the floor. He ignores the person he ran into and leans down to clean up his mess. Black spots appear before his eyes as he does and his head sways precariously close to the edge of the counter when a firm hand on his chest steadies him upright again. 

“I think you’ve had enough to drink, Jens.” 

Jens is shocked to hear his voice so close to him and finally opens his eyes again. He is met with concerned looking blue eyes, which in contrast to this whole night are currently boring into him right now with a worried expression. His shock quickly dissipates and is replaced with anger. 

“Oh so now you suddenly care, good to know.” 

For a little moment Jens thinks he sees hurt flash across Lucas face but he is very drunk so he could definitely be wrong. The expression changes into a determined one in a matter of seconds. 

“Lets get you home, okay?” 

“I’m not going anywhere with you. Go back to Kes and Jayden, obviously they’re your real friends. You don’t need me anymore. I get it. It’s fine. You can leave me alone.” 

“Jens. Stop being a complete moron and let me take you home.” Lucas has always been stubborn, Jens should’ve known that he won’t be so easily shaken off. But he can be pretty stubborn as well. Jens shakes Lucas’ hand off his chest and moves to step around him to leave by himself when he stumbles apparently over nothing and Lucas catches him again, a steady hand on his chest the other clutching at his arm. 

“Jens. Let me take you home.” His voice has become softer, less angry. A voice that always left Jens pretty defenseless against Lucas. He feels his resolve crumble and a wave of tiredness overcomes him. Being mad at Lucas is so exhausting and he is drunk enough to forget the reason for why he was even mad at him in the first place, at least for tonight. 

A simple “Okay” and then Jens gives control over to Lucas. He sinks more into him as he helps him through the hall and through the front door. An Uber appears seemingly out of nowhere, Jens hasn’t noticed Lucas order one. They get in and instead of sitting on either side of the car, Lucas pulls Jens right next to him, grabbing his hand in both of his and squeezing gently, rubbing soothing circles over Jens palm.

“What are you doing?”, Jens mumbles. He feels sleep creeping closer and closer and is suddenly very glad that he is on his way home.

“Shhh. I need this right now.” Lucas’ voice is doing something that Jens can’t quite place and is too tired to figure out. He doesn’t question the hand holding either, way to content right now with how close Lucas is to him. 

He must’ve fallen asleep because next thing he knows, Lucas is coaxing him out of the car and up the stairs to his apartment. “Keys?” 

Jens takes a while to register what he means and then scrambles the pockets of his jacket for the keys. He hands them over to Lucas, who still hasn’t let go of his hand. Jens thinks he can walk pretty well on his own but with the way Lucas is clutching at him, maybe not so much. The elevator ride up is thankfully very short because even when he isn't drunk Jens gets a little nauseous when going up. Lucas seems to know because he asks: “Hey, you alright? Are you getting sick?” 

Jens swallows down what for a short moment went up his esophagus and shakes his head. “I’m fine.” 

Lucas is still at his side when he opens the door to his apartment, taking off his jacket and ushering Jens into the kitchen. He sets Jens down on one of the kitchen chairs. It’s the first time since leaving the party that he lets go of Jens. Jens is acutely aware of the fact because he suddenly feels very cold in the spots where Lucas just had his hands. Lucas goes to the cupboard where the glasses are and fills one up to the brink with water and with an unceremoniously “Drink” sets it down in front of Jens. 

Jens is too tired to argue and his throat feels very dry anyway. He drinks the whole glass in one go and Lucas goes to fill it up again. He drinks half of that as well and he feels so much better already. That changes quickly though as he suddenly stands up and runs to the bathroom. He hears Lucas call a worried “Jens” after reaching the toilet in time. 

While he empties his stomach of the all the poison he drank tonight he feels a soothing hand go up and down his back, comforting him. After a while, when there is nothing left for his body to get rid off he leans away from the toilet and up against his bathtub. Lucas wordlessly hands him another glass full of water but Jens can still see his worried expression. 

“You should take a shower. Brush your teeth. You will better in the morning if you do that now.” Lucas is probably right about that but Jens has the sudden fear that Lucas will leave as soon as he leaves the bathroom. 

“Will you stay? Tonight? Please?” Lucas seems a bit surprised and torn at Jens’ question. Jens can literally see the battle of thoughts behind Lucas’s eyes, even though he doesn’t know what the two opposing sides are saying. 

“Please. I miss you.” As soon as he says that, something inside Lucas seems to be decided. He nods and with the same voice that Jens can’t place even though he is not that drunk anymore he says:“Okay. I will stay with you.” 

Lucas brings him sweats and an old shirt to change into after the shower and goes back to Jens’ room to get a change of clothes for himself. While Jens takes the shower he can feel himself get a little bit more sober and with that the determination to finally talk to Lucas comes back as well. He wants to ask him why he has ignored him for two weeks and why he didn’t tell him that he broke up with his boyfriend, why he had to find that out through Robbe. A little bit of the anger returns as well but his drunken decision to not be mad at Lucas anymore is not one he wants to unmake. He just wants everything to go back the way it was, he wants his best friend back, his person, even though Lucas doesn’t feel that way about him. 

He changes into his sleepwear, brushes his teeth and walks into his room to find Lucas already in his bed with his blankets covering everything but his head full of perfect curls and blue eyes that meet his gaze as soon as he enters the room. Without a word Jens crawls under the blankets as well and turns to Lucas so they lie face to face. Jens seems to have miscalculated the distance between them because now he is very close but neither of them make an effort to move back. It gives the Jens the courage to ask Lucas what he wanted to ask him for two weeks now. 

“Lucas? Why didn’t you tell me that you broke up with Nils?” 

At that Lucas breaks their eye contact and begins to fiddle with his hands that lie between them. Jens grabs them in his own and squeezes them gently. 

Lucas takes a deep breath and looks at him again with an expression so unguarded and honest it leaves Jens holding his breath. “Jens, I will always need you,” he says instead of answering. 

“What? What are you talking about?” Jens asks slightly taken aback from the lack of answer and change of topic. 

“You said that I don’t need you anymore, because Kes and Jayden are my real friends. That’s not true. Of course they are my friends as well, but I will always need you anyway.” 

“Then why have you been ignoring me for two weeks? You never replied to my messages and ignored all my calls.” 

“I’m sorry, Jens”, Lucas mumbles quietly but doesn’t continue. 

“Do you know how much it hurt sitting there with Robbe and having to explain to him that I have no idea what he is talking about and that I didn’t even know that you two obviously had some problems?” 

“I’m sorry”, Lucas repeats again and Jens waits for a few moments for him to continue but when he meets his eye and he looks down again with a guilty expression Jens can’t anymore. 

“Lucas, stop apologizing and actually explain. Do you know how shitty it is to be ignored and forgotten by the person you’re in love with?” He freezes at the exact same moment as Lucas’ eyes snap back up to his, shock clearly written all over them. He didn’t mean to say that, it just left his mouth out of his frustration and maybe the rest of the alcohol making him braver. 

“I mean- fuck, not in love with but…, I mean… shit. I hadn’t meant to say that.” Lucas still just looks at him in shock but there seems to be a little disbelieving smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“Do you mean it or are you just drunk?” 

Jens is definitely still a little bit drunk, but not drunk enough so he doesn’t know what he is saying anymore. It already left his mouth and while the perfect opportunity for taking it back and pretending he didn’t mean it is presenting itself, he finds he doesn’t want to anymore. Pretending not to be in love with Lucas was hard enough when he still had a boyfriend but now it would be even harder to think about him as available but still off limits because they are best friends first and foremost. If Jens admits his feelings now, say he needs some time to get over them, maybe they can go back to what they were. 

“I am still a little drunk but I definitely mean it. I have been in love with you for over a year. Maybe even from the very beginning but I only realized that one night when you had a fight with Nils and came to me about it. I don’t know anymore what the fight was about but all I kept thinking was that you deserve so much better than the way he treated you and I realized that I wanted to be the one to treat you the way you deserve to.” 

Lucas eyes widen in awe and hope during his declaration and the grip on his hand tightens, as if he needs to feel that Jens is really real. 

“I broke up with Nils because I realized that I was falling in love with somebody else,” he says suddenly.

Jens feels like somebody just punched him in the guts. His face falls, he diverts his eyes and moves a few centimeters away from Lucas, letting go of his hand. “Oh. That’s great though. I mean give me some time and I’m sure I can be genuinely happy for you. It’s just-” 

Lucas grips his hand again and shuffles closer again, even closer than before. He brushes his nose against Jens’ while wearing the fondest and most exasperated smile. “Jens, you absolute moron. It’s you. I was talking about you. I’m in love with you too.” 

“What?” 

“I’m in love with you.” Lucas repeats with a huge smile on his face that Jens can’t help but mirror. He stares into those beautiful blue eyes a little bit longer searching for any kind of lie but he can’t find it. What he finds is relief and happiness and love, all directed at him and Jens can’t help but ask: “Am I dreaming?” 

Lucas laughs loud and clear, happiness flowing out of him and shakes his head fondly. “I certainly don’t hope so. I want this to be real.” 

“I want to kiss you”, Jens blurts out before he can stop himself and if possible Lucas’ smile becomes even more blinding. “You can kiss me in the morning when you're sober. I don’t want to have our first kiss when you are not convinced that this isn’t real.” 

Jens pouts at that but accepts it. He turns around then and presses his back to Lucas’ chest, who immediately gets with the program and puts his arm around Jens, grabs his hand and settles them in front of his chest. “Let’s sleep then, so I can kiss you soon.” He feels how Lucas smiles against his neck and squeezes him even tighter against him. The last thing he remembers before he falls asleep is Lucas pressing a kiss to neck and mumbling: “This is real.” 

Waking up has never been so uncomfortable and pleasant at the same time. He feels his hangover headache but he also feels the warmth of Lucas’ back pressed against his front and their tangled legs. They must have moved during the night and despite everything he drank last night, Jens remembers their conversation word for word. This is not a conversation he could forget. He presses his smile against Lucas’ neck and inhales the scent of him. Lucas stirs under his movements and slowly turns around to look up at Jens. His expression is guarded as if not sure that Jens remembers everything or just any of what was said last night and Jens can’t have that. 

He gently grabs Lucas’s chin and pulls him even closer to him. Their noses brush and he hears how Lucas sucks in a shaky breath. 

“This is real,” Jens says before he finally closes the distance between them and connects their lips in a gentle and loving kiss. Jens pulls back way too soon but he needs to check if Lucas believes him. With the way Lucas grabs him by the neck and surges forward to press their lips together again but this time much more passionately Jens is pretty sure that he does. It shouldn’t be this good. They both have morning breath, the angle is a little bit awkward but it’s the best kiss Jens has ever had. Lucas parts his lips against his and Jens can’t do anything against the little moan that escapes his mouth. He is met with a happy sounding giggle and he feels how Lucas smiles against his lips. His own smile takes over, he steals another short kiss from Lucas and then leans back to look at him. 

Lucas’s lips are red and a bit swollen and he can’t help but trace them with his fingers, grinning when Lucas goes pliant against them, looking at Jens’ lips longingly. 

“This is real.” Jens repeats for good measure and smiles even brighter when Lucas rolls his eyes fondly and says as if it is the simplest and truest thing in the world “Of course it is” before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
